Lifeless
by Angel Wing
Summary: Heero finds out a secret about himself and Trowa, and isn't sure of anything anymore.
1. Chapter 1

=============

=============

Lifeless

By Angel Wing

Chapter 1

=============

First of all, let me get this over and done with, this is the disclaimer for the entire fic, you hear that you rude lawyer people, the WHOLE thing. I do not own Gundam Wing or anything related to it, simple as that. Also, let me also say that the main idea of this was taken from the game Final Fantasy VII. I don't own that either. Good game you should play it if you never have. Well that's it I don't own anything. Buh BYE!

\\//\\//\\//\\//

_Heero Yuy? Is that even my real name? Do I even have a name? Am I real?_

Heero glanced at his body then ran his right hand over his left arm as if feeling and seeing it for the first time. Then stared at his face in the bathroom mirror. 

_I look human, I bleed, I feel human, at least I think I do…but, I don't feel anything, that's not human. What about my friends my memories, are they real or just an illusion. Dr. J he's the one responsible for this, he's the one that made me. I'm just a science experiment to him._

_ _

Turning away from the mirror, he walked out of the bathroom and into the main room of his one bedroom apartment. Everything had come to a halt at exactly 3:04 a.m. this morning on June 18 AC 196. Heero wasn't going to leave things halfway, he was going to find out every little detail that he could, and Dr. j was going to tell him, whether he liked it or not.

Dr. J tapped steadily on the keyboard of his computer. No one was aware of this, but he was creating new designs for the WingZERO Gundam, and extra designs if needed. He had this gut feeling that the war wasn't quite over yet and that the end of this one was only the beginning. He expected to hear from Heero today, after all, he did go hacking around into Dr. J's files and found some pretty disturbing information.

**Click**. "Heero. I expected you sooner."

"Cut the crap. Is it true?"

"Do I lie? It was on file, do you think I put it there for the fun of it. All my documents are based on research and the truth."

"And the others?"

"Only one."

Heero looked at Dr. J in silent surprise, he wasn't the only one, he wondered whom it was and if they knew.


	2. Chapter 2

============

============

Lifeless

By Angel Wing

Chapter 2

============

"Trowa Barton, but not completely."

"What do you mean not completely?" Heero inquired raising his eyebrow

"Look Heero, do you want to know the whole story?" Dr. j asked.

"Hn." Was Heero's reply and he nodded his head.

Dr. J turned back to his computer and brought up some files. It was more like blueprints for something, something the shape of a human. The screen began to rotate and gave a detailed description of every part of the human.

"Heero, this is you. This is what you were built up from. You're not a human. You're somewhat a clone or an android, which I programmed, but after awhile, you began to learn about free and then, I could no longer control you." Dr. J said and turned to see his reaction so far. None, just as he had suspected, and he continued, "You were modeled after my daughter. Yes hard to believe, I had a daughter. She died many years ago in a fatal car accident. I began work soon after. You were originally planned to be female, but I decided to change that at the last minute."

"How could you? Who do you think you are God?" Heero asked, not able to show any emotion in his voice.

"Let me finish. You can't age, you are basically immortal, but you do feel. Not emotions, it was made clear that they were not to be programmed into you, but you do feel pain and you do bleed, like any regular human being. Trowa Barton on the other is only partially 'robotic' as you could say. He was infused with parts when he took on the duty of piloting Heavyarms; they were to make him a better soldier and also a better pilot."

Heero just sort of looked at the Dr as if he had a third eye. The crazy man had **built** him. He wasn't real, it just wasn't true, it couldn't be, but there it was, on a computer screen. 

"Heero, how do you feel?" The Dr. asked hesitantly.

"How do you think I feel? Obviously, nothing, I don't have emotions remember. I wish I did so maybe I could hold some, if any pity towards you. You were wrong in what you did you know it and I know it too. Now your own creation is turning against you. Goodbye Dr. J." Heero reached towards a familiar place and pointed it towards him. The black object shimmered in the light, a deadly weapon indeed, created for only one purpose.

A soft band was heard throughout the complex in which Dr. J worked. The old man collapsed to the floor, his metal hand opening and closing and the other grasping the area in which his heart was. He closed his eyes and it sounded like a small chuckle escaped his mouth. A pool of crimson was slowly forming around the now cold lifeless body.

Dead. Dr. J was dead. The man who thought he would play God ad died, so he wasn't God after all. It made no difference, the world wasn't a better or worse place without him, but in Heero's eyes, it was much better indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

=============

=============

Lifeless

By Angel Wing

Chapter 3

=============

A/n: For all of you who were wondering, this takes place after GW but before EW. Sorry I didn't mention this earlier, I knew I should have! Sorry the chapters are kinda slow and short so far, but it'll get better I promise!

//\\//\\//\\//\\

Duo held the cue ball for a second longer before placing it on the desired spot of the pool table. This was the last shot of the game and he had a hundred dollars riding on it. 

"Eight ball corner pocket." He replied and touched the pocket he was speaking of.

He hit the ball and heard the crack of one hitting another. The eight ball went into the said pocket and Duo picked up the cash. He was very content about the whole thing. The guy he was playing against wasn't as excited. He walked over and stopped Duo before he could leave.

"I want my money back punk." He told Duo.

"Hey man, look I won it fair and square." Duo said and tried to leave once again.

"Don't make me tell you twice, give me my money back."

"I don't want to start anything okay." Duo told him. The man just wouldn't get over the fact that Duo had won the money. He raised his hand to punch him, but before he could land a hit, Duo had already dug his own fist into the guy's stomach. "Next time, listen to me."

The guy was doubled over in pain as Duo finally left the pool hall, now he was going to put the money he had just won to good use, food.

//\\//\\//\\//\\

So, I'm just a weapon, a weapon to destroy everything. My past is it real? I'm immortal? Does that mean I'll never die? But, what if I want to. If I can't die…then…I'll destroy, a machine gone mad, out of control. No one will be able to stop me. I'll obliterate everything, Oz, the colonies, and even earth.

_ _

"But where will that leave me?"Heero thought out loud. He had already left the compound and was walking around a section of the city on L1.

I'd like to act through on my feelings…but I learned to be like this. It's all right for humans to act according to their feelings.

"I'm not human though…"Heero said as he realized something.

What is my purpose? I thought I was here to fight for the good of the colonies but now, I'm not so sure. Who is my enemy? Is everyone my enemy? Those who oppose me are my enemies. The whole world is opposing me…everyone is my enemy…I will…destroy.

An eerie look could be seen on Heero's face. It was as if the ZERO system was activated within him. That same look of confusion and hatred was there.

Heero had his mind made up; he was going to destroy his enemy. The entire civilization was his enemy. He was not first planned to be a weapon, but then he was reprogrammed, the perfect soldier was going to become the perfect weapon.


End file.
